pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ian's Feraligatr
Feraligatr is one of Ian's Pokémon. It was the fourth Pokémon he caught in Johto, and his sixteenth overall. Pokémon Tales: Elise In Vs. Totodile, Totodile came out of a lake and played with Ian's Chikorita and Cyndaquil, beating them up as it went. It sprayed Cyndaquil down, soaking it, then bit it and danced around with it. It enjoys dancing very much. Cyndaquil lit its flames and burned Totodile. Ian proceeded to catch it in his newly obtained Lure Ball. In Vs. Scizor, Totodile is used in its first battle against Bugsy's Spinarak. Totodile proves to be fast and powerful, able to take out Spinarak with ease. It then goes up against Scizor, and while its Bite allowed it to cling to its pincer, Scizor managed to shake it off and defeat it. In Vs. Misdreavus, Totodile is chosen to put out a fire, which is revealed to be an illusion by wild Gastly and Haunter. Totodile is later chosen as the sole Pokémon to compete against Morty and his Misdreavus. While Morty's tactics disrupt Ian's usual battle style, they managed to take control after Totodile battled with its eyes closed. However, Misdreavus using Destiny Bond caused both Pokémon to faint, resulting the match to being a draw. In Vs. Janina, Totodile is chosen to battle Janina's Onix, believing her to be the gym leader. Onix is covered in a water proof wax, causing Water Gun to be useless. However, Totodile utilizes its newly learned Ice Fang to defeat Onix, despite this disadvantage. In Vs. Marill, Ian chooses Totodile to help him when he falls into the ocean, keeping him afloat. In Vs. Vaporeon, Totodile is chosen to compete in the first battle of the Whirl Cup, battling against Galea's Vaporeon. While initially overwhelmed by its Acid Armor, Totodile managed to defeat Vaporeon when it was solid. Victory in this match caused Totodile to evolve into Croconaw. In Vs. Dewgong, Croconaw is chosen first to battle against Misty. It fights her Dewgong, the two engaging in an underwater battle. Dewgong has the advantage, and even freezes Croconaw's lower body, leaving it floating on the surface. Croconaw manages to defeat Dewgong though. Misty chooses Starmie next, which defeats it with a Thunderbolt. In Vs. Lugia 1, Croconaw is chosen to fight Team Rocket to rescue the baby Lugia named Silver. It defeats Butch's Tentacruel. Croconaw plays in the water with the other Water Pokémon, but is too slow to save Silver this time. When Team Rocket returns again, Croconaw is chosen to battle Cassidy's Houndour. However, due to its Rage Crown, its Flamethrower overpowers and defeats Croconaw. In Vs. Steelix, Croconaw is chosen to battle Jasmine's Steelix. It uses its smaller size and Water Gun to be more mobile than Steelix, but it manages to chase it around, pounding on it. As Ian says that was enough, Croconaw evolves into Feraligatr. Then, Feraligatr overpowers Steelix with a newly learned Super Power, winning the match for Ian. In The Collector, Ian uses Feraligatr to throw him to the airship that is escaping. In Vs. Articuno, Feraligatr battles against Articuno. It experiences problems moving to to the increase in size that it has developed since its evolution. It is then defeated by Articuno's super effective Freeze Dry. In Vs. Espeon, Feraligatr battles against Flareon. Flareon, utilizing Flame Charge to increase its speed, fights circles around Feraligatr, still unused to its new size. However, it defeats Flareon with a single Super Power. In Vs. Golem, Feraligatr is used in the Sumo Conference of the Pokéathlon. Here, it realizes how to use its size, and adapts a sumo wrestling battle style, allowing the opponents to come to it. It defeats Conway's Exeggutor, Jimmy's Typhlosion and Gary's Golem, allowing Ian to win the tournament, and his first victory against Gary. In Vs. Red Gyarados, Feraligatr battles Archer's Crobat. It managed to land a blow on Crobat, something no other Pokémon did. However, Archer retreats before a conclusion occurs. In Vs. Kingdra, Ian rode Feraligatr into the Dragon's Den. He then used it to battle Clair and her Kingdra, being the only Pokémon used in the gym battle. Feraligatr won, earning Ian the Rising Badge. It's revealed that Feraligatr is fast in the water. In Vs. Weezing, Feraligatr helps to rescue the stolen starter Pokémon from Professor Elm's lab. In Ditto in Crisis! Rocket Experiment Gone Wrong, Feraligatr is chosen to battle against a Moltres, which really a Ditto in disguise. As Ian and Steve are competing to catch the Moltres, they get in each other's way, Steve using his Hitmonchan to trick Moltres into attacking Feraligatr. In Vs. Mewtwo 1, Ian chooses Feraligatr to fight Giovanni's Rhydon, defeating it with Super Power. In Vs. Mewtwo 2, Feraligatr battled Giovanni and Mewtwo along with all of Ian's other Pokémon. It used Water Gun to create a distraction, and catches the falling Radio Tower to prevent it from crushing everyone. When Tyrogue evolved into Hitmontop, the two worked together to push the tower to the side. Feraligatr then used Super Power to throw Hitmontop, increasing the power of its Drill Run. In Vs. Gary 1, Ian uses Feraligatr in his battle against Gary. It battles Gary's Machamp, the two Pokémon constantly pounding into each other due to Machamp's No Guard ability. Feraligatr manages to win, defeating Machamp. In Vs. Gary 2, the episode starts with Feraligatr still on the field. Gary chooses Scizor to fight it. Howerver, Scizor's blinding speed and power quickly defeated Feraligatr. In Vs. Harrison 2, Feraligatr battled Harrison's Steelix. Despite its victory over Jasmine's Steelix before, this Steelix proved too fast and too strong for it, and Feraligatr is defeated. Pokémon Tales: Brendan In Vs. Aron and Beldum, Feraligatr is left at Professor Oak's lab, shown in a flashback. Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier In Vs. Venonat, Feraligatr makes a cameo while greeting Ian. In Vs. Battle Pike, Feralitagr is added to his party in order to take on the Battle Pike. Feraligatr battles Milotic, starting out on land while Milotic was in a pond. The primary focus of the battle was for Feraligatr to try and get into the pond with Milotic, while Milotic worked on keeping it out. Feraligatr is able to power through Milotic's attacks, make it in, and eventually lead to a combo that flat out overpowered and defeated Milotic, earning Ian the win. Pokémon Tales: Violet In Retaliatory Response, Feralitagr makes a cameo. It playfully chases Violet's Relicanth. Pokémon Tales: Plasma In Vs. Krookodile, Feraligatr battles Grimsley's Krookodile. Krookodile Flings a Lansat berry at it, causing its new Liquidation attack to land a critical hit. This triggers Krookodile's Anger Point hidden ability, which powers up its Power Trip move. Feraligatr is unable to match this power, despite activating Torrent, and is defeated. Known Moves Trivia * As a Totodile, Feraligatr resembled Ash's Totodile from the anime. Both were caught in a Lure Ball and both like to dance. * Feraligatr unable to get used to its new size is based off Ash's Torterra in the anime. * Feraligatr adapting a sumo style is based on a Feraligatr being the main rival in the sumo conference in the anime. * It took Feraligatr the same number of episodes to evolve as Ian's Charizard did. 16 episodes from its first stage, then 6 episodes from its second stage. * Feraligatr is used against all the even number gym leaders in Johto, battling 4 gym leaders. ** Feraligatr is the Pokémon used in both one-on-one gym battles Ian fought in Johto. * Feraligatr is used against 1 Elite Four member, Grimsley. * Feraligatr is the first of Ian's Water starters to use the ability Torrent. References Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Ian's Pokémon Category:Water Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon